Politycznie Niepoprawny
by ohfuckiteverythingistaken
Summary: Alternatywna. Na kogo wyrósłby Harry, gdyby trafił do sierocińca zamiast do Dursleyów? Siódmy rok potoczy się zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Spirala kłamstw, tajemnic i politycznych zagrywek nie ma końca. Harry w Slytherinie.
1. Chapter 1

**od autorki: **Wracam z nowym opowiadaniem, mam nadzieję, że tym razem zostanę na dłużej. Na pewno postaram się.

**o opowiadaniu: **Alternatywna wersja Harry'ego Pottera. Na kogo wyrósłby Harry, gdyby trafił do sierocińca zamiast do Dursleyów? Siódmy rok potoczy się zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Spirala kłamstw, tajemnic i politycznych zagrywek nie ma końca.

* * *

**I**

Ściemniało się i korytarze opustoszały. Na zewnątrz wiatr szarpał drzewami, kładąc je ku murawie. Deszcz padał siarczyście, tak że kontury za oknem traciły na ostrości. Od czasu do czasu niebo zasnute chmurami rozświetlała błyskawica i dźwięk grzmotu odbijał się głucho po zamku.

Zielone światło przecięło mrok w zaułku. Uderzenie ciała o posadzkę zagłuszyła burza.

* * *

Bez słowa usiadł przy ślizgońskim stole. Nie mógł liczyć na spokojne zjedzenie śniadania. Po jego prawej Draco już odkładał gazetę, którą udawał, że czyta, choć tak naprawdę tylko czekał na przybycie Harry'ego.

– Spóźniłeś się.

– Przepraszam, mamo – odpowiedział zgryźliwie.

Nie był dziś w humorze na przekomarzania się z chłopakiem. Przy kolacji mieli ogłosić, kto zostanie reprezentantem szkoły na Międzynarodowych Igrzyskach, które w tym roku odbywały się w Hogwarcie. Czekał na swoją kolej siedem lat, a kiedy już przyszła, okazało się, że nawet nie wyjedzie z Anglii. Takie było jego szczęście. Nie żeby lubił takie rozrywki. Nadstawianie karku dla uciechy polityków, którzy pod pretekstem zawodów zbierali się, by odegrać rolę w swoich własnych, bardziej skomplikowanych i subtelnych igrzyskach, niekoniecznie przypadało mu do gustu. To perspektywa wygrania nagrody – pięciu tysięcy galleonów – była głównym i jedynym powodem, dla którego się zgłosił. Wychował się w sierocińcu. Nigdy nie miał własnych pieniędzy, więc już w wieku siedemnastu lat narobił się długów wobec szkoły i nie tylko. Dla innych uczniów najbardziej zachęcająca była obietnica wiecznej sławy. On wolał pozostać i działać w cieniu. Popularność wystawiała cię na ataki, odbierała komfort prywatności.

– Ojciec powiedział mi wczoraj, że wszyscy stawiają na ciebie. To nie dziwne, w końcu ja się nie zgłosiłem, więc nie masz żadnej prawdziwej konkurencji.

– Doprawdy? A fakt, że jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył nie ma z tym nic wspólnego?

Draco skrzywił się. Nie lubił, gdy Harry wspominał o swoim sławnym pokonaniu najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika ich czasów. Malfoyowie byli znanymi sprzymierzeńcami Lorda Voldemorta. W ten sposób tworzył się między nimi pewien konflikt interesów, ale nie było to dla niego zbyt wielkim zmartwieniem. Nie mógł zmienić faktów, a to, że Draco czuł się niekomfortowo poruszając z nim temat Voldemorta, mało obchodziło Harry'ego.

– Na pewno chcą zobaczyć, jak tańczysz dla Dumbledore'a.

– Niedoczekanie – odpowiedział z niewypowiedzianą groźbą w głosie.

Nie był pewien, skąd wzięła się jego nienawiść do dyrektora. Odkąd pojawił się w szkole, ludzie traktowali go inaczej, jakby miał złamać się pod najmniejszą obelgą. Potrafił przejrzeć przez ich maski łagodnego współczucia i dojrzeć litość. Każde zadane mu pytanie nie było podszyte szczerą troską, tylko wyrachowaną, samolubną ciekawością. Z nich wszystkich najgorszy był Dumbledore. Wtykał swój złamany nos we wszystko, co dotyczyło Harry'ego, a gdy po szkole rozniosła się wieść, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Malfoyem, został wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Wyszedł stamtąd z myślą, że zrobi wszystko, by stać się absolutnym przeciwieństwem Pottera, jaki istnieje w umyśle tego starego manipulatora.

Z zamyśleniem potarł bliznę. Znowu zaczęła piec, chociaż nie był to nieprzyjemny ból, nie do końca. Zauważył uważne spojrzenie Draco i odpowiedział podniesieniem brwi.

– Mógłbyś tego nie robić – wysyczał chłopak z irytacją.

– Mógłbym czego nie robić? Drapać się po czole?

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ślizgoni i tak nie przestają mnie pytać, kiedy założysz nowych śmierciożerców.

Gdyby nie nauczył się panować nad swoimi ruchami i mimiką twarzy, opryskałby Draco wodą, którą właśnie pił.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał ściszonym głosem, nachylając się bardziej do przyjaciela.

– Uważają, że... przejmiesz rolę Czarnego Pana.

– Czy oni postradali zmysły? – nie był pewien, czy powinien zacząć się śmiać czy płakać nad głupotą kolegów. – Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

– Jesteś dobry z obrony przed czarną magią. Zresztą, nie udawaj, że się tego nie spodziewałeś. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty i ja mamy głos w sprawach Slytherinu. Ślizgoni nie tylko nas szanują, ale i boją. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego muszę ci to tłumaczyć!

– Dobra, więc ty zostań Voldemortem numer dwa.

Draco wzdrygnął się.

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia!

– On. Jest. Trupem. Uwierz mi, nie zabije cię zza grobu.

– Nie ważne! – Blondyn zebrał się w sobie i ponownie przywołał na twarz maskę znudzenia i drwiny, którą na chwilę stracił. – Po prostu tego nie mów. I oczywiście, że się mnie słuchają, jestem Malfoyem. Ty, z drugiej strony, według wszystkich praw powinieneś być na samym dole ślizgońskiej hierarchii. Ale nie jesteś. Otwarcie nie zgadzasz się z Dumbledore'em, no i miałeś dużo do czynienia z czarną magią. Moim zdaniem to całkiem logiczne, że tak myślą.

– Nie będę Czarnym Panem – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem. Argumenty, które przedstawiał Draco były racjonalne, ale szalone. – Może muszę ci przypomnieć, ale Vol... Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabił moich rodziców.

– No tak, ale oni z kolei pracowali dla Dumbledore'a.

– A jasne, w takim razie rzeczywiście sobie na to zasłużyli. – Przewrócił oczami. – Wyobraź sobie, że to twój ojciec nie żyje...

– Mój ojciec nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby podpaść najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi wszech czasów.

– Bez przesady z tym wszech czasów. Jestem prawie pewien, że to było „naszych czasów".

– Doprowadzasz mnie do szału!

– Nawzajem – odparł z drwiącym uśmiechem. – Czy teraz zamkniesz się, żebym mógł dokończyć śniadanie?

– A idź w diabły.

Mimo wszystko całkiem lubił Draco. W sierocińcu nie zawierał przyjaźni, wolał trzymać się z boku. Chroniło go to przed tyranami w ciałach dwunastoletnich chłopców, którzy nie zauważali, co kryje się w cieniu.

Tuż po ukończeniu jedenastu lat odwiedziła go dziwnie ubrana kobieta. Chodziła wyprostowana jak struna, a z jej twarzy nie schodził cierpki uśmiech, którym przywitała Harry'ego, gdy weszła do pokoju na poddaszu. Miała na sobie długie do ziemi szaty i sięgające za łokieć czarne rękawiczki. Przedstawiła się jako nauczycielka transmutacji ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że rodzice wcale nie porzucili go na schodach sierocińca, tylko zostali zamordowani przez seryjnego mordercę, Lorda Voldemorta. On sam także miał zginąć, jednak jakimś cudem przeżył zaklęcie zabijające, które pozostawiło po sobie jedynie bliznę na czole. Tym samym zniszczył jednego z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników jakiego świat widział. Dla jedenastoletniego chłopca brzmiałoby to jak ekscytująca bajka przygodowa, ale Harry nigdy nie miał okazji być zwykłym dzieckiem. Dorastanie w takim ośrodku sprawiło, że stał się bardziej nieufny i zamknięty w sobie niż jego rówieśnicy. Dlatego odpowiedział, że nie chce słuchać bzdur i poprosił kobietę o wyjście z pokoju. Kiedy odmówiła, przedmioty stojące naokoło zaczęły drżeć.

Dużo czasu zajęło, żeby uwierzył w opowieść nauczycielki i zdecydował się wybrać na Pokątną po przybory i książki potrzebne do nowej szkoły. Szybko zorientował się, że McGonagall nie tylko miała rację, ale też zapomniała dodać, że w czarodziejskiej społeczności był sławny i uwielbiany. Ludzie podchodzili do niego na ulicy, żeby uścisnąć mu rękę, podziękować bądź pogratulować. Nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, bo to oznaczało, że musi chociaż sprawiać wrażenie przyjaznego i dobrze wychowanego. W sierocińcu nie zwracano uwagi na te błahe cechy, które w prawdziwym życiu okazały się niezbędne do funkcjonowania. Jedenastoletni chłopiec w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca przeżył gruntowną metamorfozę, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Nadal był cichy i asocjalny, ale potrafił złożyć zdanie pod presją i nauczył się chodzić ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy. Z łatwością mógł wmieszać się w tłum pierwszorocznych czekających na peronie. W głębi czuł rosnące niezadowolenie i złość. Czy wyrwał się z jednego piekła żeby trafić do kolejnego? Reporterzy _Proroka _śledzili każdy jego ruch, a politycy wypowiadali głośne mowy na temat oczekiwań od Chłopca Który Przeżył. Cała czarodziejska społeczność skierowała swoje spojrzenia na wycofanego chłopca z sierocińca. Patrząc wstecz, dotąd nie był pewien, czy poradził sobie z presją. Jeszcze bardziej zamknął się w sobie, choć na zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie otwartego. Nauczył się, że wszystko polega na dobrej grze aktorskiej.

Pierwszą podróż do Hogwartu spędził samotnie. Jakiś rudzielec próbował wejść do przedziału, ale Harry szybko zmroził go wzrokiem i skłamał, że czeka na przyjaciół. Nie był w nastroju na towarzystwo, a ostatnio i tak nie miał dużo czasu dla siebie. Nagle stał się cudownie odnalezionym zbawcą świata. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu odzywał się tak dużo i często jak podczas ubiegłego miesiąca. Z jednej strony najchętniej powróciłby do sierocińca, jakby nic się nie stało, ale dostrzegł w całej tej sytuacji wielką szansę dla siebie. Mógł wreszcie w czymś się wykazać i zapracować na coś własnego. Miał zamiar być najlepszym uczniem na roku, a może nawet w szkole. Ci wszyscy uczniowie mieli do czego wracać, on nie.

Zebrali się tuż pod drzwiami wejściowymi do Wielkiej Sali. Udawał, że nie widzi jak wszyscy się na niego gapią. Stanął trochę dalej od grupy pierwszorocznych, z dystansem obserwując jak uczniowie z podnieceniem rozmawiają, do jakiego domu chcą się dostać. Sam wcześniej przeczytał książkę o założycielach Hogwartu i przypadł mu do gustu Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Podziwiał inteligencję i bystrość umysłu Roweny, a także ambicję Salazara. Cechy charakteru Godryka Gryffindora były całkowite odmienne od jego własnych. Nad Hufflepuffem nawet się nie zastanawiał.

Rozmyślając, zwrócił uwagę na chłopaka o włosach tak jasnych, że zdawały się być prawie białe. Stał otoczony przez goryli, przeszywając Harry'ego pewnym siebie wzrokiem. Cienkie usta naturalnie układały się w drwiący, pełen wyższości uśmiech. Wyglądał niczym arystokracki kocur oblizujący się po świeżej porcji śmietanki. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i blondyn ruszył przed siebie. Kroczył z gracją, głowę trzymał wysoko podniesioną, a łopatki ściągnięte. Zatrzymał się na przeciwko Harry'ego.

– Jestem Draco Malfoy – przedstawił się chłopak, leniwie przeciągając głoski.

– Harry Potter – uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę.

– Tak, wiem oczywiście. Nie widziałem cię w pociągu.

– A szukałeś?

– Może nie tak dokładnie jak powinienem.

Uśmiechnął się chłodno w odpowiedzi.

Resztę czekania spędzili w ciszy, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali byli zbyt zajęci chłonięciem niesamowitych widoków. Zachwyt jaki poczuł, gdy zobaczył sklepienie sali, nadal był najsilniejszym pozytywnym uczuciem, które kiedykolwiek poczuł. Może dlatego, że we wspomnieniach wszystko wydaje się być zwielokrotnienie lepsze, albo naprawdę tak było.

– Malfoy, Draco!

Tiara ledwo co dotknęła czubka głowy chłopaka i od razu wykrzyknęła:

– Slytherin!

Następne minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie.

– Potter, Harry!

W sali od razu podniósł się szum. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo był za bardzo przejęty staraniem się, żeby się nie potknąć w drodze na stołek. Tiara opadła mu na oczy i natychmiast usłyszał wewnątrz cichy głosik.

– Dostrzegam w tobie wielki potencjał, tak, i ambicje, chęć wykazania się. Jesteś głodny wiedzy, świetnie pasowałbyś do Ravenclawu, ale wydaje mi się, że wiem co będzie dla ciebie lepsze. SLYTHERIN!

Pamiętał jak na trzęsących się nogach usiadł koło Draco, w tym samym miejscu, co teraz.

– Obudź się. Potter.

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po sali. Panowało poruszenie, ale nie takie jak zwykle, niewinny rozgardiasz narzekających uczniów, tylko prawdziwy chaos. Wszyscy się nawzajem przekrzykiwali, a przy stole nauczycielskim Dumbledore rozmawiał podniesionym głosem z Adalbertem Revon, francuskim politykiem, który jak jeden z wielu przyjechał do Hogwartu na Międzynarodowe Igrzyska.

– Co się stało?

– Czy ty sobie żartujesz? Znaleźli na terenie zamku ciało Jean Le Bruna. Revon odchodzi od zmysłów. A ty zdecydowałeś uciąć sobie małą drzemkę, tak?

– Le Brun? Przecież to Minister Francji!

– Jestem pod wrażeniem jak szybko łapiesz fakty. Wczoraj wieczorem przybył wraz ze swoją żoną do Hogwartu, a dzisiaj znaleźli go martwego w jakimś korytarzu na drugim piętrze. Revon rozpęta piekło.

Nie spodobało mu się to, co słyszał. Takie zdarzenia groziły odwołaniem Igrzysk, jego jedynej szansy na pozbycie się wszystkich długów, które zaciągnął. Zagryzł wargę, czego nie robił od drugiej klasy i zdusił w sobie krótkie ukłucie paniki.

Uporczywe szturchnięcia Draco w końcu zwróciły jego uwagę na stół nauczycielski. Zaczerwieniony Revon wykrzykiwał obelgi pod adresem spokojnie stojącego mężczyzny na przeciwko.

– Kto to?

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? Przecież on jest legendą!

Rzucił Draco zirytowane spojrzenie.

– To Alexander Yngling, najbardziej wzięty polityk w Skandynawii. Mówią, że napisał Ustawę Czystokrwistych. W każdym razie jego głos był decydujący.

– Dzięki niej czystokrwiste rodziny dostały dodatkowe przywileje? – zgadywał.

– Nie tylko. Ustawa okazała się dużo bardziej brutalna. Po wprowadzeniu jej w życie od siedmiu lat czystokrwiści rządzą polityką w Skandynawii. Ojciec powiedział mi, że Yngling jest tutaj tylko po to, żeby przekonać do niej Korneliusza Knota.

– Wątpię, żeby mu się udało.

– Podobno potrafi być bardzo przekonywujący – rzucił Draco sugestywnie.

– A o co chodzi Revonowi?

– Miesiąc temu Le Brun kategorycznie odmówił zastanowienia się nad ustawą. Był tak wzburzony, że wyrzucił Ynglinga z biura. Teraz jest martwy. Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, jeśli byś się mnie spytał.

– Trochę mało subtelny ruch – wymamrotał, obserwując kłócących się mężczyzn.

Revon nadal się wydzierał, ale gdy w końcu zrobił przerwę na oddech, Yngling wykorzystał okazję i odpowiedział krótko, cały czas uśmiechając się wyrozumiale, jakby rozmawiał z nieokrzesanym dzieckiem. Po chwili Dumbledore stanął między nimi, gestykulując coś do Alexandra i powstrzymując Revona od rzucenia się na norweskiego polityka. Wszyscy uczniowie zamilkli, przysłuchując się z uwagą toczącej się kłótni.

Yngling wraz ze swoją świtą i podążającym na samym końcu Karkarowem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu, ruszyli ku wyjściu. Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przy Harrym, spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

– Harry Potter, pogromca Lorda Voldemorta, siedzący przy stole Slytherinu. Czy to nie zabawne? – spytał cichym, ale silnym głosem, który wywoływał ciarki.

– Niezmiernie – odpowiedział zimno.

Uśmiech Ynglinga tylko się poszerzył, budząc w nim irracjonalny strach. Polityk bez słowa zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Teraz wszystkie spojrzenia wymierzone były w Harry'ego. Starał się nie zauważyć zaniepokojonego wyrazu twarzy Draco.

Tym razem ostre pieczenie blizny sprawiło mu ból.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Z powodu żałoby lekcje zostały odwołane. Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i Harry się wściekał. Nie po to zarywał poprzednią noc na pisaniu dziesięciu stóp wypracowania dla Snape'a, żeby teraz dowiedzieć się, że ma na to cały kolejny dzień. Oczywiście większość ślizgonów nawet się do pracy domowej nie zabrała, więc z ulgą przyjęli wiadomość o przesuniętych zajęciach. Draco nie omieszkał rzucić mu to w twarz paręnaście razy.

– Potter, zrób coś z sobą i przestań wyglądać jakbyś miał zaraz nas tu wszystkich pozabijać – rzucił blondyn, przekładając nonszalancko nogi przez ramię fotela.

– Może właśnie tak zrobię – wymamrotał, usilnie i całkowicie bezsensownie skupiając wzrok na tekście książki. Od paru dobrych minut czytał w kółko to samo zdanie i nadal nie zrozumiał jego sensu. – „Ustawa Czystokrwistych degradowała prawa czarodziei pochodzenia mugolskiego do głosowania w wyborach lub ubiegania się o miejsce w Ministerstwie Magii, jak również znacznie utrudniała ich warunki życia i funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie". Taka ustawa naprawdę została wprowadzona?

Nie krył zdziwienia, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że czuł współczucie do szlam. Wychowywanie się w sierocińcu nie nastawiło go pozytywnie do mugoli, choć poznał w Hogwarcie paru uczniów, którzy nie mieli arystokrackich korzeni, a zachowywali się całkiem sensownie. Dlatego starał się nie szufladkować i oceniać po czynach ludzi, a nie ich korzeniach. Sam pomysł na taką ustawę wydawał się być kontrowersyjny, a fakt, że naprawdę została wprowadzona w życie, absurdalny.

– Bardzo ciekawe – wymruczał Malfoy. – Od kiedy to zacząłeś interesować się skandynawską polityką?

– Myślałem, że zostałeś lepiej wychowany. Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie.

Usłyszał wyniosłe parsknięcie.

– Niech ci będzie, ale nigdy więcej nie podważaj moich nieskazitelnych manier. Jestem chodzącym ideałem savoir-vivre.

– Taak, szczególnie gdy podcinasz nogi gryfonom niczym jedenastolatek, którym umysłowo zdajesz się być.

Draco uniósł wysoko palec wskazujący z melodramatycznym wyrazem na twarzy.

– Podtrzymuję wielowiekową tradycję – oburzył się.

– Ach, co by zrobił Hogwart bez ciebie – zadrwił Harry, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem przyjacielowi, który wstał z właściwym sobie rozmachem i zaczął się przechadzać po salonie, jakby należał tylko do niego. Reszta ślizgonów zignorowała to przedstawienie. Dawno zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do popisów teatralnych Malfoya.

– Niewątpliwie popadłby w ruinę.

– Skoro już ustaliliśmy twoje niezastąpione panowanie nad tym zamkiem, byłbyś tak miły i odpowiedział na pytanie?

– Nie podoba mi się jak lekceważąco podchodzisz do moich zapędów dominacji nad światem.

– Trudno nazwać Hogwart światem.

– A myślisz, że jak to się zaczęło z Czarnym Panem? Najpierw chciał tylko podporządkować sobie kolegów z klasy, a potem dostrzegł w sobie ukryty potencjał!

– Nie masz się o co martwić, w tobie na pewno nie drzemie żaden potencjał.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i wziął się pod boki, stając nad fotelem Harry'ego i mierząc go gniewnie wzrokiem.

– Potter, jak śmiesz obrażać jedynego dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje? Mój ojciec osobiście obdarłby cię ze skóry, a Snape... Wiesz, co zrobiłby z twoim esejem? Nawet nie użyłby go jako papieru toaletowego...!

Ze zdumieniem, z całych sił starając się nie roześmiać, obserwował jak zwykle papierowo blada skóra chłopaka nabiera rumieńców, które wraz z długością monologu tylko przybierały na sile.

– Co tu się dzieje?! – wydarła się Pansy. – Czy już nawet w cholernych własnych pokojach nie można się spokojnie pouczyć?! Malfoy, ty pretensjonalny dupku, zamknij mordę!

Kolejna litania przekleństw skutecznie uciszyła blondyna, który teraz tylko stał nad Harrym, ciężko oddychając i rzucając zabójcze spojrzenia nieszczęśnikom znajdującym się akurat w pobliżu.

Pansy podeszła do nich z niebezpiecznie grubą książką w dłoni.

– Zostawić was dwóch na chwilę i rozsadzicie całe lochy! Salazarze, już lepiej by było, gdyby zajęcia się odbyły.

– Miałem powód! Potter zarzucił mi brak talentów! Rozumiesz horror tych oskarżeń? Ja, Malfoy...

– Och, Dracusiu – przerwała mu słodko. – Oczywiście, że nie brak ci talentów.

– Ha! Wreszcie ktoś rozsądny przemówił!

– Bo jak inaczej można nazwać twoją niesamowitą zdolność wkurzania wszystkich naokoło i wprawiania ich w humor odpowiedni do wymyślania najbardziej okrutnych tortur, które można by było na tobie wykonać? Czysty, niezaprzeczalny talent! – dokończyła równie przymilnym tonem.

Chłopakowi natychmiast zrzedła mina. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco pod nosem.

– Nie myśl, że zapomniałam o tobie! – warknęła Pansy, zwracając się do niego tak agresywnie, że prawie podskoczył na fotelu. – Jesteś tak samo odpowiedzialny za te hałasy jak on! Potrzebuję ciszy do nauki, rozumiesz? Znajdźcie sobie pokój i się wyzbądźcie tych frustracji albo cierpcie w milczeniu, nie wiem, jak dla mnie możecie się nawet powiesić, tylko cicho!

Draco zamrugał, jakby dziewczyna walnęła go zaklęciem oszałamiającym.

– Czy ty właśnie wzięłaś pod uwagę możliwość, żebym zainteresował się seksualnie Harrym Potterem?

– Oczywiście – prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że jest szalenie przystojny, a oprócz tego, naprawdę, zachowujecie się jakbyście mieli po dziesięć lat. Zaloty z serii pociągnę koleżankę za warkoczyk są bardzo mało subtelne.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w tej jakże ciekawej konwersacji o mnie, ale chciałbym delikatnie przypomnieć, że to bardzo niegrzeczne...

– Błaaaagam – jęknął Draco ze znużeniem. – Prędzej przeleciałbym któregoś z Weasleyów.

– Serio? – tym razem to była jego tura, by się oburzyć.

– Nie, po namyśle muszę zmienić zdanie. Rudy kłóci się z moją jasną cerą – odpowiedział z namysłem Malfoy.

– Jesteś taki małostkowy – skomentowała Pansy.

– Nie wspominając już nawet o reakcji ojca, gdyby dowiedział się, że związałem się ze zdrajcą krwi... Właściwie mógłbym wykręcić mu taki numer, gdy znowu nie będzie chciał wysłać dodatkowych pieniędzy...

– Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle mnie słucha?

– O, Potter, a ty tu nadal siedzisz? – zadrwił Draco, patrząc na niego z góry.

– Może rzeczywiście nie powinienem – wycedził, zerwał się z fotela i wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego.

Tak naprawdę nawet nie był wściekły. Szukał wymówki, żeby na chwilę oderwać się od towarzystwa ślizgonów. Darzył ich wszystkich szczerą sympatią, ale czasem tęsknił za samotnością, do której przywykł w sierocińcu.

Nogi same poniosły go do biblioteki. Zamierzał spędzić tam resztę wolnego czasu aż do kolacji, żeby choć na chwilę oderwać myśli od krążenia wokół Międzynarodowych Igrzysk, które odbywały się co cztery lata, a zgłoszenia przyjmowane były od uczniów z klas piątych i wyżej. Na reprezentanta Hogwartu zgłosiła się ta przemądrzała gryfonka, Granger, jeden chłopak z Ravenclawu, którego imienia nie znał, Zachariasz Smith, Susan Bones i oczywiście Pansy. Wybierano dwóch uczniów z danej szkoły, chłopaka i dziewczynę. Z całych sił liczył, że nie będzie to Parkinson. Nie potrzebował kolejnych powodów do kłótni, a dodatkowo Slytherin podzieliłby się na dwa obozy i pokój wspólny stałby się absolutnie nieznośny.

Jeśli chodziło o Durmstrang i Beauxbatons, reprezentanci prezentowali się nienajgorzej, ale Harry i tak miał wrażenie, że największym rywalem będzie wybrana dziewczyna z Hogwartu.

Pewnym krokiem mijał regały aż doszedł do ostatniego, za którym znajdowało się wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby rozłożyć się na parapecie. Okno wychodziło na błonia i Zakazany Las, a przez szybę wpadały jesienne promienie słoneczne. Czasem przychodził tu poczytać, ale równie często wolał po prostu obserwować zmieniający się krajobraz. Mało kto odkrył ten kąt biblioteki, więc gwarantowało mu to względny spokój.

– Pan Potter, jak przypuszczam?

Najwidoczniej tym razem się przeliczył. Westchnął z irytacją, dając do zrozumienia, że obecność nieznajomego nie jest mile widziana. Mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal z uporem czekał na jego odpowiedź.

– Tak?

– Barty Crouch Jr.

Zaintrygowany, oderwał wzrok od widoku za oknem i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na stojącego podejrzanie blisko mężczyznę. Ubrany był w bogate szaty, a włosy miał perfekcyjnie ułożone, ale zdradzało go szalone spojrzenie. Przypatrywał się Harry'emu z niezdrową fascynacją, co tylko zwiększyło jego zainteresowanie.

– Oczywiście. Jesteś synem szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Przybyłeś wraz z Crouchem Seniorem na Igrzyska?

– Och, nie, ojciec musiał... zostać w domu. Podobno ma do załatwienia mnóstwo papierkowej roboty dla Ministerstwa. Praca przed rozrywkami, jak to mówi. – Barty wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, który nie sięgnął oczu. – Ale rzeczywiście, jestem tu w jego imieniu.

Po upadku Voldemorta, Barty Jr. był podejrzewany o współpracę ze śmierciożercami. Z tego co Harry słyszał, dziwne wydarzenia miały miejsce na dzień przed przesłuchaniem mężczyzny. Ministerstwo starało się zataić śledztwo, ale Prorok codzienny donosił o zaginionych dowodach, które domniemanie miały obciążyć podejrzanego. Barty wyszedł ze wszystkiego obronną ręką, a przesłuchanie zostało umorzone, jednak jego ojciec stracił posadę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Od tego czasu nie pojawiało się za dużo wzmianek o ich rodzinie.

– Przyszedłem życzyć ci szczęścia. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że z takim nazwiskiem wcale nie będzie potrzebne. – Barty uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

Harry zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uznać to za obelgę czy komplement. Coś w wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny powiedziało mu, że to pierwsze było bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Tak, jeśli już mowa o sławnych nazwiska, Crouch też obiło mi się o uszy. Jak to było, Barty, ojciec uratował ci tyłek przed Azkabanem czy może sam zniszczyłeś raporty, które nadmieniały twój udział w torturowaniu Longbottomów?

– Chyba zgłosiłeś się nie do tego Croucha co powinieneś – odpowiedział mężczyzna figlarnie, nawet się nie zająkując.

– Następnym razem będę pamiętać.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że dożyjesz następnego razu – westchnął Barty z troską w głosie, ale jego oczy pozostały okrutne i niewzruszone.

– Grozisz mi?

– Och, nie, nie śmiałbym, panie Potter. Ale przecież wszyscy wiemy, jakie niebezpieczne potrafią być te nasze Igrzyska.

– Rzeczywiście – mruknął, obserwując jak po drugiej stronie sali Weasley próbował złapać swojego starego szczura do klatki. To niesamowite ile lat przeżyło już to zwierze a nadal wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak w pierwszy dzień szkoły, gdy rudzielec pojawił się z nim w przedziale Harry'ego. Ponownie zwrócił wzrok na Croucha. – Czy to wszystko?

– Na razie tak, Potter.

Odszedł bez pożegnania. Harry odprowadził Barty'ego spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, co to miało wszystko znaczyć. Jeśli mężczyzna chciał tylko go przestraszyć, dużo skuteczniej, choć oczywiście z mizernym skutkiem, mógł zrobić to za pomocą pogróżek. Coś było nie tak.

Zamiast bezsensownie krążyć myślami nad motywami Croucha, wyjął z ostatniej dolnej półki książkę, którą ukrył, żeby móc skończyć czytać ją później i zagłębił się w lekturze.

* * *

Wszyscy goście, którzy przybyli na Igrzyska byli usytuowani na parterze, tuż koło Wielkiej Sali. Pokoje te zostały specjalnie dobudowane na czas zawodów, a żeby dostać się do przedsionka, trzeba było znać hasło, które gwarantowało względny spokój i prywatność znanym politykom i ministrom.

Zakapturzony mężczyzna wymamrotał niecierpliwie hasło, przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez hol i zapukał do odpowiednich drzwi. Natychmiast usłyszał zaproszenie do wejścia.

Komnaty tonęły w mroku. Tylko z kominka, w którym żarzyło się drewno, padało niepewne, słabe światło. Zakapturzony mężczyzna opadł na kolana przed postacią siedzącą na fotelu.

– Panie.

– Czujesz to powietrze, Barty? Nie znajdziesz takiego w żadnym zakątku świata, a już na pewno nie w zapchlonym Durmstrangu. W tych murach płynie magia, tak stara jak założyciele Hogwartu. Powiem ci, Barty, w tajemnicy, że dobrze jest wrócić do domu. – W ciemnościach błysnęła szkarłatna czerwień. – Czy zdobyłeś to, co chciałem?

– Tak, Panie. Ściąłem trochę, gdy nie patrzył.

– Doskonale. Możesz odejść.

– Panie, jest jeszcze coś. – Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Wydaje mi się, że wiem, gdzie schował się ten niewierny szczur, Pettigrew.

– Przyprowadź go do mnie – polecił mężczyzna tonem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu. – Możliwe, że będzie mógł się jeszcze do czegoś przysłużyć.

– Ależ... Jestem gotów wykonać wszystko, czego zażądasz, on... ten plugawy zdrajca... nie jest warty...

– Ani słowa więcej, głupcze – wycedził czarodziej. – Wynoś się i nie każ mi się więcej powtarzać.

Crouch wzdrygnął się, jakby smagnięty batem, ale posłusznie wstał, skłonił się jeszcze raz i opuścił komnaty.

Palenisko nagle rozżarzyło się nienaturalnym światłem. W ogniu pojawiła się twarz przystojnego mężczyzny o wyniosłym spojrzeniu, którego długie włosy kończyły się wraz z zaczątkiem płomieni.

– Panie – odezwał się głosem przepełnionym podziwem i oddaniem, a mimo wszystko dźwięczała w nim arogancja. – Wzywałeś mnie.

– Bądź gotów na przerwę świąteczną. Ufam, że Potter wraz z twoim synem wracają do Malfoy Manor?

– Tak, Draco z pewnością niedługo zaproponuje to chłopakowi.

– Lepiej żeby nie miał innych planów.

– Nie ma od siedmiu lat, panie.

– A więc Draco wie, na czyje polecenie został zobowiązany do zaprzyjaźnienia się z Potterem?

– Nie, panie. Sądzi, że chciałem w ten sposób zdobyć sympatię społeczeństwa. Oczyścić nazwisko z pozostałych oskarżeń, jakobym mógł znaleźć się po Ciemnej Stronie podczas pierwszej wojny.

– I niech tak pozostanie.

– Przynoszę także informacje z Ministerstwa Magii we Francji, panie. Moje wewnętrzne źródła twierdzą, że Revon żąda odwołania Igrzysk.

– Doprawdy?

– Wielu czarodziejów się z nim zgadza. Korneliusz Knot jest naciskany przez francuskie władze, żeby podjął decyzję, a wiadomo, jak nasz drogi minister reaguje na naciski... – głos mężczyzny przepełniony był odrazą.

– Tak, nie sądzisz Lucjuszu, że kadencja Knota powinna się skończyć? Coś będzie trzeba z tym zrobić.

Malfoy, mimo tego, że nawet nie znajdował się w tym samym pokoju, poczuł obezwładniający strach. Jak łatwo jego panu było wydać wyrok śmierci na najlepiej strzeżone i najważniejsze osoby w Europie. Potęga, którą władał nie tylko przyciągała ludzi jak ćmy do światła, ale też przerażała, bo zdawała się nie mieć limitów.

– Panie, nie jestem pewien... czy umiałbym...

– Nie, to nie jest coś, czym zdołałbyś się zająć.

– Jeśli pozwolisz, kto w takim razie...

Przerwał mu bezlitosny, zimny śmiech.

– Oczekuj dalszych poleceń.

Rozedrgany z nerwów obraz Lucjusza zniknął, rozproszony przez wznoszące się do góry płomienie.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Co chwila spoglądał na Ynglinga siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno tam jest. Do tej pory starał się za dużo o nim nie myśleć, ale wydarzenia, które miały miejsce przy śniadaniu, zmusiły go do refleksji. Czego właściwie chciał ten niepokojący mężczyzna? Budową przypominał bardziej człowieka pracującego ciężko fizycznie niż knującego polityka. Miał czarną, spiczastą kozią bródkę i zaczesane do tyłu, ciemne włosy z szerokimi pasmami siwizny. Chytry wyraz twarzy ukrywał za wyrozumiałym uśmiechem, którego Harry w żadnym stopniu nie kupował.

Dwa krzesła dalej siedział Barty Crouch Jr. Ten z kolei niczego nie próbował ukryć i świdrował Harry'ego wzrokiem, zdając się mówić „wyzywam cię". Chłopak nie miał w zamiaru podnosić rękawicy.

– Planujesz coś zjeść, czy tylko poprzestaniesz na bawieniu się jedzeniem? – spytał zaczepnie Draco.

– Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że lepiej sprawdziłbyś się w roli bycia Harrym Potterem. Może chciałbyś się zamienić?

– Nie, dzięki. Nie masz mi nic nowego do zaoferowania.

– A wieczną, cholernie uciążliwą sławę?

– Myślisz, że tego nie mam? Jestem Malfoyem! Poza tym, popularność nigdy nie jest uciążliwa, dziękuję bardzo.

– Tak, Draco, twoja sława wręcz cię wyprzedza – włączyła się Pansy. – Zanim zdążysz wejść do pokoju, wszyscy już uciekają przed galopującym ego Malfoyów.

Blondyn już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć coś równie złośliwego, gdy w sali urwały się wszystkie rozmowy i uwaga uczniów skupiła się na stole nauczycielskim. Dumbledore wstał i z dobrotliwym wyrazem twarzy rozejrzał się po młodzieży.

– Jak wszyscy wiecie na obecny rok szkolny przypadają Międzynarodowe Igrzyska Czarodziejów, które zostały stworzone ku wzmocnieniu więzi trzech największych europejskich szkół. Pierwsze odbyły się dokładnie siedemnaście lat temu, w rok upadku Lorda Voldemorta.

Cichy szum przeszedł przez salę, a Harry ponownie poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia, którym, jak się zdawało, nigdy nie było końca.

– Niestety na dzisiejszy dzień padł cień śmierci – wesołe oczy Dumbledore'a zgasły na moment, niczym ogień świeczki wystawiony na zbyt silny wiatr. W tym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak stary i zmęczony musiał być ich dyrektor i pomimo niechęci, którą darzył starca, poczuł napływ współczucia. – Na terenie Hogwartu ktoś dopuścił się najohydniejszej zbrodni ze wszystkich i zabił francuskiego Ministra Magii, Jean Le Bruna. Osobiście dołożę wszelkich sił, aby morderca został złapany i ukarany. – Zapadła cisza.

Tknięty przeczuciem, oderwał wzrok od Dumbledore'a i spojrzał na Ynglinga. Mężczyzna na pierwszy rzut oka był tak samo wstrząśnięty i strapiony jak wszyscy, ale pod tą fasadą musiało być coś jeszcze. Miał wrażenie, że polityk świetnie się bawił, choć Harry nie posiadał żadnych powodów, żeby tak sądzić.

– Tymczasem jednak my jesteśmy tutaj, pełni sił. Zapewne z niecierpliwością oczekujecie werdyktu Rady Nadzorczej, która podejmowała decyzję w sprawie reprezentantów. – Przemówił dyrektor ponownie, natychmiast odzyskując dobry humor. – Żeby nie przedłużać, oddaję głos Bartemiuszowi Crouch, jednemu z naszych tegorocznych sędziów.

– W tym roku pozwoliliśmy sobie trochę zmienić zasady – rozpoczął Barty. W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a nie wyglądał ani trochę życzliwie. Harry nadal nie potrafił rozszyfrować, co się kryło w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny. Szaleństwo? A może coś gorszego? – Przygotowaliśmy dla uczestników cztery zadania, ale tylko jedno, ostatnie, będziecie musieli wykonać samodzielnie. Pozostałe trzy spróbujecie rozwiązać ze swoim partnerem bądź partnerką. Pary dobraliśmy według szkół, do których uczęszczacie. Z Durmstrangu... panna Andrea Lestrange i pan Magnus Larsen. – Garstka uczniów, która przyjechała, by kibicować ryknęła ogłuszająco. – Z Akademii Beauxbatons, której oczywiście wszyscy składamy kondolencje... tak... – mężczyzna odchrząknął. – Panna Denise Bonnet i pan Aaron Chartier! – Przez salę przeszła dwójka reprezentantów z Francji. Dziewczyna wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale dzielnie się trzymała. – I z Hogwartu... panna Hermiona Granger i... ach, pan Harry Potter!

Przez Wielką Salę przeszedł huk braw i wiwatów. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Pansy rzuca w swój talerz czymś, co podejrzanie przypominało głowę Draco. Granger już wstała od stołu Gryffindoru, gdy on nadal głupio patrzył się w przestrzeń. Udało się? Naprawdę się udało!

– No idź, Potter, bałwanie! – wycedziła mu do ucha Pansy. Jej głos nadal trząsł się ze złości. – Cholerny Dumbledore, jestem pewna, że po prostu nie mógłby przeżyć, gdyby Hogwart reprezentowali sami ślizgoni...

Dźwięki przestały do niego dochodzić. Szedł na miękkich nogach, próbując przybrać nonszalancką pozę. W środku trząsł się ze zdenerwowania, które dało o sobie znać dopiero teraz. Minął stół nauczycielski – Snape mierzył go wzrokiem mówiącym „spróbuj się potknąć, a nie zobaczysz światła dziennego do końca roku". Slughorn wznosił pięści do góry i wykonywał jakiś dziki taniec radości i jedynie McGonagall uśmiechała się z dumą. Nie od dziś wiedział, że był ulubionym uczniem nauczycielki. Złapał też pełne drwiny spojrzenie Ynglinga, ale puścił je w niepamięć w momencie, w którym wkroczył do komnaty, gdzie reszta zawodników już czekała. Granger zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała podejść, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie.

– Ty jesteś Harry Potter? – przerwał ciszę chłopak z Durmstrangu o mocno zarysowanej szczęce i niebieskich oczach kontrastujących się z czarnymi, krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami.

– Aha – potwierdził znudzonym głosem.

– Magnus Larsen – przedstawił się chłopak.

– Tak, słyszałem.

Bardzo chciałby choć raz nie być w centrum zainteresowania.

– Chyba nie zgłosiłeś się dla sławy, co? Tego ci raczej nie brak – zauważył Magnus.

Harry przeniósł spojrzenie z kominka na sufit.

– Nie, po prostu przepadam za zadaniami, które mają na celu wystawić moje życie na śmiertelne zagrożenie.

Historia nagłego bankructwa Potterów nie schodziła z okładek Proroka Codziennego przez prawie tydzień, ale widocznie szum medialny z pierwszego roku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie nie doszedł do uszu zagranicznych czarodziejów.

– Ooo, Złoty Chłopiec jest niemiły?

– W końcu to ślizgon, chyba nie jest taki złoty – zauważyła Andrea, odgarniając z oczu czarne włosy, które opadały jej falami na ramiona. Przyglądała się Harry'emu spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Lestrange, tak? – odezwała się francuska piskliwym głosem. – Czy nie jesteś przypadkiem spokrewniona z Bellatrix Lestrange?

– To moja matka – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z godnością. – Masz z tym problem?

Harry podniósł brwi, co natychmiast zostało dostrzeżone.

– Potter, chcesz coś dodać? – warknęła Andrea.

– Nie, skąd. Tak tylko się zastanawiam, czy to rozważne, dopuszczać córkę szalonej śmierciożerczyni do Igrzysk. Chyba takie działania niekorzystnie wpłyną na wizerunek Durmstrangu, prawda? Z drugiej strony, ta szkoła i tak jest znana z zamiłowania do czarnej magii, więc co to za różnica? – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – A, i jakbyś chciała dokończyć dzieło swojej kochanej mamy, zgłoś się do Granger – poradził, na co Hermiona podskoczyła, zdezorientowana kierunkiem, jaki przybrała rozmowa. – Syn Longbottomów też jest w Gryffindorze. Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem.

Zapadła pełna skrępowania cisza. Reprezentanci patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na Harry'ego, który nie odrywał wzroku od zamurowanej Lestrange.

– Ach, no cóż, liczyłem na jakąś sprytną reakcję, coś w stylu „Potter, chcesz coś dodać?", ale chyba się przeliczyłem...

W odpowiedzi Andrea rzuciła się na niego. Nie przewidział tego, dlatego zatoczył się na jakąś szafkę i przewrócił wszystko, co na niej stało. Ciężka książka walnęła go w głowę, usłyszał też głośny trzask, ale był zbyt zajęty odrywaniem zakrzywionych palców dziewczyny od swojej twarzy, żeby się przejąć. Ktoś – francuski chłopak, który do tej pory tylko stał i się przyglądał – złapał Lestrange w pół i odciągnął ją od Harry'ego. Magnus pękał ze śmiechu, Denise schowała się kącie, pewnie ze strachu, że zaraz ktoś powie, że to ona zaczęła całe to zamieszanie, Granger obserwowała wszystko nieprzychylnym okiem, ale chyba była po prostu nadal w szoku.

– Co tu się wyprawia? – zawołała ostro McGonagall.

Wszyscy jak na komendę zamilkli i jakby bardziej się wyprostowali.

– Czekam na wyjaśnienie – wycedziła nauczycielka, omiatając zdemolowaną komnatę wściekłym wzrokiem.

Francuz puścił Lestrange, która nadal sapała ze źle powstrzymywanej furii. Harry odstąpił od rozwalonej szafki, ale zanim zdążył jakoś się usprawiedliwić, odezwała się Granger.

– Wynikło małe nieporozumienie, pani profesor. Andrea dała ponieść się emocjom i... eee... rzuciła się na Harry'ego.

– Co proszę?! – zaczęła McGonagall. – Co to znacz...

– Małe nieporozumienie?! Potter nazwał moją matkę szaloną śmierciożerczynią!

– Czy to prawda, Potter?

– O co pani pyta, pani profesor? Czy Bellatrix Lestrange jest szaloną śmierciożerczynią? No raczej! Czy tak powiedziałem? Oczywiście, dlaczego miałbym nie mówić?

– Jestem oburzona pańską postawą! Dopilnuję, żeby Severus się o tym dowiedział. Tymczasem, panno Lestrange, w Hogwarcie nie pochwalamy bójek między uczniami. Nie zachowujmy się jak mugole! Och, na brodę Merlina, co wyście zrobili z tą szafką? Potter, natychmiast się tym zajmij, a reszta... wracajcie na ucztę!

Z tymi słowami nauczycielka wypadła z komnaty, pomiatając za sobą szatą, która zdawała się dopasowywać do humoru kobiety, unosząc się wściekle.

– Miło było poznać, Potter – syknął Magnus jadowicie na pożegnanie.

Andrea pobiegła za nim, rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie, mordercze spojrzenie. Francuzi pospiesznie wyszli i została tylko Hermiona.

– Dzięki – rzucił, nie chcąc być niewdzięczny. Powinien też podziękować chłopakowi z Beauxbatons, bo gdyby nie on, miałby szkocką kratę na twarzy.

– Nie powinnam była ciebie nawet bronić. Zachowałeś się okropnie w stosunku do Neville'a.

– Przecież jego tu nie było.

– Co z tego? A byłoby ci miło, gdybym za twoimi plecami mówiła, że jesteś paskudny?

– No wiesz, gdyby to było za moimi plecami, to bym nie wiedział, co mówisz. O to właśnie chodzi.

– Jesteś paskudny!

– Co zrobić? – westchnął. – Zmiataj na kolację, ja muszę zająć się tym bałaganem.

– Mogłabym ci pomóc – zauważyła dziewczyna nieśmiało.

– Czy ty masz rozdwojenie jaźni?

– Nie to nie!

Wybiegła z komnaty, zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi.

Harry westchnął, mając absolutnie dosyć tego dnia. Emocje zdążyły już opaść i czuł tylko zwalające z nóg zmęczenie. Niemrawo zabrał się do naprawiania wyrządzonych szkód. Większość przedmiotów na szczęście pozostała nietknięta, ale parę książek straciło kartki, a szklany zegar rozsypał się na kawałeczki. Zaklęciem przywrócił je do poprzedniego stanu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, sprawdzając, czy na pewno wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu.

Coś błysnęło spod fotela przy kominku. Schylił się i wyciągnął złoty puchar. To właśnie on narobił tyle hałasu, gdy spadł z szafki. W środku pucharu roiło się od pajęczyn. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Przeważnie wszystkie trofea stały w izbie pamięci.

Zerknął na plakietkę. Nagroda najwyraźniej należała do jakiegoś Toma Riddle'a i pochodziła sprzed pół wieku.

– Za wyjątkowe osiągnięcia w nauce – przeczytał.

Nie słyszał o żadnym Riddle'u ani o takiej nagrodzie. Może została raz wręczona, a potem wycofana? Ale skoro ten Tom był taki wybitny, to dlaczego nie stał się potężnym i sławnym czarodziejem? I dlaczego puchar stał w tej nieużywanej komnacie, całkowicie zapomniany?

A może ktoś nie chciał, żeby uczniowie wiedzieli o istnieniu Toma Riddle'a.

– Kim jesteś? – spytał cicho, przyglądając się uważnie pucharowi.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Ślizgoni urządzili na cześć Harry'ego huczną imprezę, która skończyła się wraz z pojawieniem się w pokoju wspólnym wściekłego Snape'a, grożącego wydaleniem każdego ucznia posiadającego kremowe piwo. Ponieważ w ten sposób nauczyciel straciłby trzy czwarte swojego domu, nikt specjalnie się nie przejął dopóki mężczyzna nie zaczął rzucać butelkami w ich głowy.

Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Harry'emu nadal huczało w uszach, jakby impreza jeszcze się nie skończyła, a oczy same się zamykały, bez względu na to, ile sił włożył, by unieść powieki. Gdy w końcu zwlekł się z łóżka, wciąż opatulony w kołdrę i z jeszcze większym bałaganem na głowie niż zwykle, spotkał w pokoju wspólnym na wpół obudzonego Draco, który leżał na wznak na oparciu fotela.

– Czyj to był chory pomysł, żeby pomieszać ognistą z kremowym piwem?

– Z tego, co sobie przypominam to ty wrzeszczałeś, żeby nalać do pełna „i nie żałować, bo przeklniesz każdego, kto ci zabierze butelkę".

– Zamknij się, Potter.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i osunął na fotel obok.

– Co dzisiaj za dzień?

– Wtorek, moi drodzy – rzuciła Pansy, która żwawym krokiem weszła do pokoju. Wyglądała jakby poprzedniej nocy grzecznie spała, choć była jedną z tych osób, które zaczęły bitwę na butelki ze Snape'm. – A to znaczy, że za pięć minut mamy obronę przed czarną magią.

– A to dobre – roześmiał się Draco. – Wtorek... Haha, myślisz, że mnie na to nabierzesz?

– Jak dla mnie możesz nie przychodzić – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Zobaczymy, co na to Snape. Na razie – dodała złośliwie i tyle ją widzieli.

– Chwila... Ona nie mówi poważnie, prawda? – spytał blondyn z głupią miną.

– No... Nie jestem pewien...

Rozejrzeli się po pokoju, ale salon okazał się być opustoszały. Natychmiast zerwali się z foteli i popędzili po szaty. Zanim opuścili lochy, było już dawno po czasie rozpoczęcia się porannych zajęć. Przeklinając Pansy, puścili się biegiem po korytarzach.

Z paniką wpadli do klasy, wywołując tym samym poruszenie wśród uczniów. Snape przerwał wykład, spoglądając na nich jak pająk na dwie soczyste muchy zaplątane w sieć. Najwyraźniej byli poważnie spóźnieni.

– Czyżbyście nie mieli wystarczająco snu poprzedniej nocy? – spytał mężczyzna aksamitnym głosem.

– Nie, skąd... – zaczął Draco, ale Harry szturchnął go, żeby się zamknął i nie pogarszał sytuacji.

– A pan, panie Potter, też się nie wyspał? Sława już zdążyła uderzyć do głowy?

– Myślałem, że według profesora sława uderzyła mi do głowy od czasu, gdy postawiłem stopę w tym zamku – zauważył, zanim się powstrzymał.

Snape stanął przed konfliktem tragicznym – zniesieniem zniewagi lub odjęciem punktów Slytherinowi.

– Potter, chyba zapracowałeś sobie na szlaban – stwierdził triumfalnie.

Westchnął. Jego kontakty z opiekunem domu były co najmniej burzliwe. Przez pierwsze trzy lata Snape nie omijał żadnej okazji, by przemienić życie Harry'ego w piekło. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy podczas wakacji, które spędził w Malfoy Manor udało mu się porozmawiać z nauczycielem. Doszli do porozumienia, które zakładało zawieszenie broni. Z czasem nawet zaczął szanować tego oschłego, ale potężnego czarodzieja. Miał wrażenie, że Snape także przestał postrzegać go jedynie przez pryzmat Jamesa Pottera i darzył szczątkową ilością sympatii, ale oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Czasami jednak jedna ze stron dawała się ponieść chwili.

– Tak jest, profesorze – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i wraz z Draco usiedli przy najbliższych ławkach.

Oczywiście Malfoy jak zwykle się wywinął.

– Zanim Potter i Draco mi przerwali, pytałem o inferiusy. Czy ktoś potrafi wyjaśnić, czym charakteryzują się te istoty?

Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, gdy do góry wystrzeliła ręka Granger.

– Potter?

A więc dzisiejsza lekcja będzie polegać na torturach. Nie żeby specjalnie go to zdziwiło. Powinien trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

– Są one chodzącymi trupami stworzonymi za pomocą czarnej magii. Służą przeważnie do walki i raczej niecnych celów. W końcu to żywe umarlaki. Nic miłego. – Przerwał, gdy usłyszał ciche chichoty ślizgonów. Nie chciał wprawić nauczyciela w jeszcze gorszy humor.

– Tak, dziękujemy ci za wyrażenie swojej opinii, ale nie jest ona niezbędna. – Uciął jadowicie Snape.

Dalej lekcja potoczyła się już utartym schematem. Sporządzili notatki długie na prawie dwie stopy i zostali dokładnie przemaglowani tuż przed przerwą. Tym razem obyło się bez specjalnych pytań wymierzonych w jego osobę, a Draco zdobył dodatkowo dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Granger została jak zwykle zignorowana i gryfoni wyszli z klasy przeklinając Snape'a od najgorszych zwyrodnialców na świecie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort plasowałby się na tej liście powyżej czy poniżej nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

– Jestem martwy. Całkowicie, absolutnie pozbawiony życia – narzekał Malfoy, gdy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali na drugie śniadanie.

– Mhm, niczym inferius – wytknął, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

– Co za obrzydliwe stworzenia – skomentowała Pansy, która nie wiadomo skąd się zmaterializowała i usiadła koło Draco. – A później jedynie co te gryfonki zapamiętają o czarnej magii to trzy zaklęcia i okropne, żywe trupy. Świetny dobór tematu, nie ma co.

– Ależ ty dzisiaj sympatyczna. W zrzędzeniu dorównujesz Snape'owi – pogratulował Harry z ironią.

– Właśnie, pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać swojego szlabanu?

– Umieram z ciekawości, jaki horror wymyślił dla mnie mój ukochany profesor. Ale najpierw powinienem się dowiedzieć, kiedy mam odbębnić szlaban u McGonagall. – Na samą myśl o nawału pracy, jaki czeka go po lekcjach robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Co? – parsknął Draco między jednym widelcem jajecznicy a drugim. Jakimś cudem, za który musiała odpowiadać niebieska krew, krążąca w jego żyłach, wyglądał przy tym jak zwykle dostojnie i nonszalancko. Harry nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak on sam musiał wyglądać, na kacu, nieuczesany i wpychający do ust jak największe porcje jedzenie.

– Taak, wczoraj, po wybraniu zawodników, w tej małej sali za stołem nauczycielskim wybuchła mała kłótnia między mną a Lestrange.

Pansy i Draco natychmiast zamarli i spojrzeli na niego z uwagą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– O co chodzi?

– Córką Bellatrix Lestrange? Mojej cioci? O niej mówisz?

– No tak.

– Aha. Tak tylko pytam na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jakiej sytuacji mnie stawiasz, gdy kłócisz się z córką mojej cioci.

– Która jest w Azkabanie za tortury i morderstwo – dodał zimno Harry.

Draco przeczesał włosy, co było jego nerwowym tikiem, choć dla niewtajemniczonych wyglądało to jakby podkreślał swoją wyższość.

– Słuchaj, nie będziemy o tym tutaj rozmawiać, ale nie możesz okazywać wrogości córce Lestrange. Ani tym bardziej Lestrange. Przecież są w naszej...

– Drużynie – podpowiedziała Pansy.

– Dokładnie.

– O czym ty gadasz? – warknął, czując wzbierającą w nim wściekłość.

– Śmierciożercy zawsze stoją za sobą murem, rozumiesz? Nie musimy się wszyscy lubić, oczywiście... Właściwie to większość była gotowa pozabijać się nawzajem dla Czarnego Pana... Ale chodzi o to, że to jest świat przeciwko nam. Musimy się ochraniać przed innymi.

Na jego twarzy musiał być wypisany niewyobrażalny szok, bo Pansy dodała łagodnie:

– Nie musisz się zgadzać z tym, co zrobiła Lestrange... Przyznaj Draco, to było dość okrutne, nawet jak na nią...

– Przestańcie. Mówić – zażądał. Pod stołem trzęsły mu się ręce. – Czy wy naprawdę nie możecie zrozumieć, że wcale nie chcę być cholernym śmierciożercą?! – ostatnie słowo prawie wykrzyczał i dwójka przyjaciół syknęła głośno, ale nie przejął się tym. – Najpierw Draco, gadający coś o mnie będącym Voldemortem numer dwa, co jest już wystarczająco poronionym pomysłem, a teraz to? Powiedzcie mi, proszę, jakie jeszcze scenariusze wymyśliliście? Czy może już zaplanowaliście całe moje życie?! Jakim prawem wy wszyscy uważacie, że macie cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tym temacie? Najpierw Dumbledore i cała czarodziejska społeczność, a teraz wy! Z jednej strony chcą, żebym był Złotym Chłopcem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył-Żeby-Robić-Z-Siebie-Idiotę, a teraz dowiaduję się, że mam zostać mordercą? Ależ wy to sobie świetnie obmyśliliście, skoro nie chcę tańczyć przed Dumbledorem to muszę z nim walczyć, tak? A może ja po prostu wyniosę się w cholerę stąd i założę kwiaciarnię? Ale kto by się przejmował, czego ja chcę, ważniejsze są wasze potrzeby! Dzięki, naprawdę, nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszych przyjaciół – wysyczał, czując, że w płucach kończy mu się powietrze. Wziął głęboki oddech, omiótł wściekłym spojrzeniem przerażoną dwójkę i odszedł od stołu.

Starając się nie biec, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali i szarpnął klamkę najbliższych drzwi jakie zobaczył. Był pewien, że Malfoy będzie chciał go uspokoić, a ponieważ w tym stanie najprawdopodobniej trzasnąłby chłopaka jakimś nielegalnym i bardzo bolesnym zaklęciem, wolał zamknąć się w pustej klasie i spędzić tam trochę czasu aż ochłonie. Nie chciał narazić się na niewygodne pytania pielęgniarki.

Drzwi nie ustąpiły. Zaklął i już miał odejść, gdy usłyszał lodowaty głos za sobą.

– Hasło to _circenses_.

Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, został wepchnięty do przedsionka, w którym ledwo co mógł dostrzec swoje ręce.

– Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? – spytał z wściekłością.

– Jaki niepokorny – stwierdził rozbawiony głos.

Poczuł stalowy uścisk na ramieniu i próbował się wyrwać, ale bez powodzenia. Chwyt mężczyzny był nie do sforsowania, a z przytrzymywanej części ciała zaczął promieniować nieznośny ból. Nieznajomy bez wysiłku popchnął Harry'ego do przodu, otwierając przed nim kolejne drzwi i rzucając na kolana.

Harry usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i zapadła kompletna ciemność.

– Świetnie, pokazałeś już jaki jesteś tajemniczy, a teraz zapal chociaż światło z łaski swojej – wymamrotał, starając się brzmieć butnie, ale powoli zaczynał dopadać go strach. Nie znalazł swojej różdżki w rękawie. – Pozbawianie przeciwnika możliwości obrony, kiedy ten nic nie widzi. Niezwykle honorowe. Orderu za odwagę to ty chyba nie dostaniesz.

– Zamknij się, Harry Potterze. – Mocny, męski głos dochodził teraz z daleka. Dało się w nim wyczuć coś obcego, jakiś akcent na końcu języka.

– Tak, cóż, trzeba było mnie nie porywać.

– Porywać? – Mężczyzna roześmiał się zimno i krótko. – Jesteś nadal w Hogwarcie, prawda? Pożyczyłem cię tylko na chwilę.

– O, to dobrze, że tylko na chwilę mnie pożyczyłeś... – Z każdym słowem mówił coraz głośniej. Wściekłość zwyciężyła strach. – Zapomniałem przecież, że Harry nie ma nic do powiedzenia nawet co do tego, gdzie ma iść. Chyba tylko ja nie wiedziałem, że jestem przedmiotem, a nie człowiekiem, bo tak traktują mnie wszyscy naokoło!

Tym razem śmiech trwał dłużej i był jeszcze bardziej pozbawiony radości.

– Lubisz się nad sobą użalać, Harry?

– Co? Ja... Ja się nad sobą nie użalam!

– Trudno było nie usłyszeć twojej kłótni z przyjaciółmi. Wyglądało mi na to, że jesteś pełen żalu, Harry Potterze. O co może mieć żal taka znakomita osobistość jak ty? Przecież podobno uratowałeś świat od strasznego czarnoksiężnika. Czy nie powinni cię wielbić?

– Och, i robią to – odpowiedział z goryczą, na chwilę zapominając, że nie wie gdzie jest i z kim rozmawia. – Ale wielbią wyobrażenie Harry'ego Pottera, nie mnie.

– Tak, tak bywa z ludźmi. Uwielbiają stwarzać postacie, które nie istnieją.

– Mógłbym cię nawet polubić, gdybyś mnie nie uprowadził.

Mężczyzna puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.

– Powinieneś zastanowić się, czy twoi przyjaciele nie mają racji, Harry.

– Żartujesz?

– Czy brzmię na kogoś, kto często żartuje?

– Nie, raczej nie. Brzmisz na kogoś, kto lubi manipulować.

– Jak dobrze, że nie jesteś idiotą. Inaczej to wszystko stałoby się bardzo nudne.

– Żyję, by dostarczać ludziom rozrywki – parsknął.

– Twoi przyjaciele mają wiele racji. Czy nie akceptują cię takiego, jakim jesteś? Myślisz, że Dumbledore przyjąłby cię z otwartymi ramionami, gdyby dowiedział się o twojej rozległej wiedzy z dziedziny czarnej magii?

– Bardziej ciekawi mnie, skąd ty to wiesz.

– Skup się, Potter – wycedził głos.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co Dumbledore zrobi ani pomyśli. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Był pierwszą i najbardziej wziętą osobą do manipulowania mną, a to nie jest synonim do dbania o kogoś. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wcale nie chcę zostać śmierciożercą. Czy jest coś zachęcającego w płaszczeniu się przed drugim człowiekiem? Nie ważne, jak potężnym, trzeba mieć do siebie szacunek.

– Nie, zdecydowanie nie ma nic dla mnie zachęcającego w płaszczeniu się – przyznał głos z nutą rozbawienia. – Ale ci, którzy są słabi właśnie tego potrzebują. Lidera.

– W takim razie wychodzi na to, że nie jestem słaby.

– Tak, z pewnością nie jesteś słaby.

Harry zamarł w szoku. Nie tego się spodziewał.

– Jednak musisz dokonać odpowiednich wyborów – ciągnął mężczyzna.

– Jasne. Problem w tym, że ja już wybrałem. Zostanę kwiaciarzem w jakimś pięknym mieście, a w wolnym czasie będę praktykować czarną magię w celach eksperymentalnych. Koniec.

Na krótko zapadła cisza, a w pokoju zrobiło się jakby zimniej.

– Nie masz takiego wyboru – odpowiedział głos. Nieznajomy po raz pierwszy brzmiał na wściekłego.

– No cóż. To się okaże, prawda?

– Wybieraj mądrze, Harry Potterze. Czasem najtrudniej jest stawić czoło prawdzie.

– Pięknie powiedzione, ale chyba spasuję, dzięki. Skoro już wygłosiłeś swoją natchnioną mowę, mogę już iść?

– Oczywiście.

Podskoczył, gdy poczuł lodowatą dłoń na swojej. Dotyk trwał tylko parę sekund i nagle znalazł się znów w opustoszałym korytarzu przy Wielkiej Sali. W rękawie wyczuł swoją różdżkę, ale jego uwagę przykuło co innego.

W miejscu, gdzie mężczyzna go dotknął, ciągnął się przez wewnętrzną stronę nadgarstka do zewnętrznej cienki, czarny wąż wyglądający jak żywy. Wysunięty język sięgał kciuka. Z bijącym sercem przejechał palcem lewej ręki po rysunku. Wyczuł wgłębienia w skórze, w miejscach gdzie znajdowały się kontury węża.


End file.
